Interview with the Invisible Man
by Morbid Vesper
Summary: Interviews with some of the CHRACTERS of I-man(i.e. made up)but funny.


CHARACTER INTERVIEWS FOR THE INVISIBLE MAN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own I-man or the characters.  
  
Summary: this is just a bunch of interviews I made. This is how I think the characters would fill these out.  
I orginally did this in my notebook, in the hand writing I thought they had, so that explains the question about the pen.  
  
  
NAME: Darien Fawkes  
AGE: Not 32, if that's what you're thinking.  
WHAT ARE YOUR HOBBIES: play basketball, rent movies, read, walk.  
WHERE DO YOU WORK: a secret 'agency'  
DO YOU LIKE YOUR WORK: yes, but I hate my boss, and his lacky.  
WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO: basketball, mabey get married, Have A Day Off!!  
WHAT IS/ARE YOUR TALENT(S): It's a secret  
WHO IS/ARE YOUR BEST FRIEND(S): Bobby Hobbes.  
DO YOU HAVE ANY ENEMIES: Arnaud(the phone), chrysalis  
HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE YOURSELF: handsome, smart, talented.  
HOW WOULD YOUR FRIENDS DESCRIBE YOU: see above.  
DO YOU HAVE A FAVORITE TV SHOW/BOOK/MOVIE: I like many books, I don't really have time for tv and movies.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU DISLIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: Not any more. I think I snore though.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU LIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: My hair! My good looks, my brilliance, my tanlent......  
WHAT ANNOYS YOU: bad guys, and flies, definantly Eberts.  
WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS ANNOYS YOU: Hobbes is insane, Claire has needles, Monroe's ability to get what she wants.  
WHAT DO YOU LOVE MOST ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS: They're loyal and trustworthy.  
WHAT KIND OF PEN ARE YOU WRITING WITH: It came with my post-it-notes.  
AND NOW FOR THE JAMES LIPTON FAMOUS QUESTIONAIRE(THE LAST QUESTION)  
IF HEAVEN EXSIST, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR GOD SAY AT THE PEARLY GATES: I'm sorry.  
  
NAME: Robert Hobbes (Bobby)  
AGE: I could be chrysalis.  
WHAT ARE YOUR HOBBIES: Shooting bad people, working.  
WHERE DO YOU WORK: Top secret my friend.  
DO YOU LIKE YOUR WORK: Yes, but not my boss.  
WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO: Become so high in rank I can fire the official.  
WHAT IS/ARE YOUR TALENT(S): Fixing vans, shooting bad guys.   
WHO IS/ARE YOUR BEST FRIEND(S): Darien Fawkes, my van, me.  
DO YOU HAVE ANY ENEMIES: chrysalis, the phone, the official, just about everyone.  
HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE YOURSEL: Charming, handsome, etc........  
HOW WOULD YOUR FRIENDS DESCRIBE YOU: Charming, handsome, etc........  
DO YOU HAVE A FAVORITE TV SHOW/BOOK/MOVIE: I don't watch tv or movies much, I'm reading the dictionary.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU DISLIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: I have a lot of "weaknesses" I don't like.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU LIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: My good looks and charming ways.  
WHAT ANNOYS YOU: EBERTS!!! My salary, bad guys too.  
WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS ANNOYS YOU: Their salary, Fawkes has too much hair and he's too tall, and Monroe is a pain in the(ooops, out of room)   
WHAT DO YOU LOVE MOST ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS: Thier loyalty.  
WHAT KIND OF PEN ARE YOU WRITING WITH: I took it from Eberts.  
AND NOW FOR THE JAMES LIPTON FAMOUS QUESTIONAIRE(THE LAST QUESTION)  
IF HEAVEN EXSIST, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR GOD SAY AT THE PEARLY GATES: The shooting range is free.  
  
NAME: Alexandra Monroe  
AGE: -----------  
WHAT ARE YOUR HOBBIES: I like to practice my shooting.  
WHERE DO YOU WORK: That's classified  
DO YOU LIKE YOUR WORK: Yes.  
WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO: See my son again.  
WHAT IS/ARE YOUR TALENT(S): I shoot well, I'm 5 star.  
WHO IS/ARE YOUR BEST FRIEND(S): Trust no one.  
DO YOU HAVE ANY ENEMIES: Jared Stark  
HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE YOURSELF: Talented.  
HOW WOULD YOUR FRIENDS DESCRIBE YOU: Gorgeous.  
DO YOU HAVE A FAVORITE TV SHOW/BOOK/MOVIE: I do enjoy films where there's lots of guns.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU DISLIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: Not really.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU LIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: Everything.  
WHAT ANNOYS YOU: Fawkes and Hobbes.  
WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS ANNOYS YOU: So many things.  
WHAT DO YOU LOVE MOST ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS: They're very loyal.  
WHAT KIND OF PEN ARE YOU WRITING WITH: A very nice $300 pen.  
AND NOW FOR THE JAMES LIPTON FAMOUS QUESTIONAIRE(THE LAST QUESTION)  
IF HEAVEN EXSIST, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR GOD SAY AT THE PEARLY GATES: Your son is safe and happy.  
  
NAME: Claire Keeply  
AGE: Younger than 35.  
WHAT ARE YOUR HOBBIES: I like to work on my computer.  
WHERE DO YOU WORK: For the government.  
DO YOU LIKE YOUR WORK: Pretty much.  
WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO: I like my job, so nothing really.  
WHAT IS/ARE YOUR TALENT(S): I'm good at equations.  
WHO IS/ARE YOUR BEST FRIEND(S): My co-workers, not my boss.  
DO YOU HAVE ANY ENEMIES: Kind of my boss, Arnaud, Chrysalis.  
HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE YOURSELF: Smart, spunky.  
HOW WOULD YOUR FRIENDS DESCRIBE YOU: Brilliant, pretty, shall I go on?  
DO YOU HAVE A FAVORITE TV SHOW/BOOK/MOVIE: I like to read different kinds of books. I like silent comedies.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU DISLIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: That I sometimes come off as a ditz.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU LIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: My scientific knowledge, my beauty, different things.  
WHAT ANNOYS YOU: The official.  
WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS ANNOYS YOU: Sometime they can be bit immature.  
WHAT DO YOU LOVE MOST ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS: They are so sweet and I can really trust them.  
WHAT KIND OF PEN ARE YOU WRITING WITH: I found it in my lab.  
AND NOW FOR THE JAMES LIPTON FAMOUS QUESTIONAIRE(THE LAST QUESTION)  
IF HEAVEN EXSIST, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR GOD SAY AT THE PEARLY GATES: We always have the fastest modems.  
  
NAME:Albert Eberts  
AGE: I wouldn't feel comfortable saying.  
WHAT ARE YOUR HOBBIES: I like to file.  
WHERE DO YOU WORK: That is classified.  
DO YOU LIKE YOUR WORK: Very much.  
WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO: Nothing.  
WHAT IS/ARE YOUR TALENT(S): Fileing.  
WHO IS/ARE YOUR BEST FRIEND(S): Gee, I never thought about it.  
DO YOU HAVE ANY ENEMIES: Arnaud bothers me.  
HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE YOURSELF: Quiet.  
HOW WOULD YOUR FRIENDS DESCRIBE YOU: I don't know.  
DO YOU HAVE A FAVORITE TV SHOW/BOOK/MOVIE: Not really.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU DISLIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: Not really.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU LIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: Everything.  
WHAT ANNOYS YOU: Darien Fawkes and Robert Hobbes.  
WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS ANNOYS YOU: They can be mean, often.  
WHAT DO YOU LOVE MOST ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS: I don't know.  
WHAT KIND OF PEN ARE YOU WRITING WITH: I got it in the stock room, someone stole mine.  
AND NOW FOR THE JAMES LIPTON FAMOUS QUESTIONAIRE(THE LAST QUESTION)  
IF HEAVEN EXSIST, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR GOD SAY AT THE PEARLY GATES: I'd like you to do my taxes.  
  
NAME: Arnaud De Fohn  
AGE: That is no concern of yours.  
WHAT ARE YOUR HOBBIES: apparently running from people.  
WHERE DO YOU WORK: I'm everywhere.  
DO YOU LIKE YOUR WORK: Very much. Very, very much.  
WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO: Rule the world.  
WHAT IS/ARE YOUR TALENT(S): Killing, running away, my brilliance.  
WHO IS/ARE YOUR BEST FRIEND(S): Myself.  
DO YOU HAVE ANY ENEMIES: Everyone.  
HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE YOURSELF: Brilliant, smart, handsome, and so on.  
HOW WOULD YOUR FRIENDS DESCRIBE YOU: I have no friends.  
DO YOU HAVE A FAVORITE TV SHOW/BOOK/MOVIE: I like to read classic literature and novels.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU DISLIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: Not at all.  
DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU LIKE ABOUT YOURSELF: Everything.  
WHAT ANNOYS YOU: People.  
WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS ANNOYS YOU: I have no friends.  
WHAT DO YOU LOVE MOST ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS: That I don't have any.  
WHAT KIND OF PEN ARE YOU WRITING WITH: I don't know, I think I took it off some guy I killed.  
AND NOW FOR THE JAMES LIPTON FAMOUS QUESTIONAIRE(THE LAST QUESTION)  
IF HEAVEN EXSIST, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR GOD SAY AT THE PEARLY GATES: I give you my throne, all the power is yours. 


End file.
